Dragons: Dragon fire burn, cheaters never prosper
by Albedo66
Summary: An age old proverb of Vikings, adhere by it and you will live a better life. Hiccup and Astrid are dating when an interest of Hiccup's returns into his life. This complicates things for Astrid and as the proverb goes...rough waters ahead. Can Astrid pull out of this and what will this do to Berk's cutest couple? And what will Snotlout do? R&R and hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Heather returns

Dragons

Dragon fire burn

Cheaters never prosper

**Authors note: **True or false, does dragon fire burn? True or false…do cheaters never prosper? If you answered true to both of those, pat yourself on the back. In this tale a couple thought to go the distance…hit a hiccup, play on the name and unlikely romance shall ensue. Hint, for those who read my first tale will surely see where this is going, for those who didn't well…this first chapter will set the mood. Oh and this is not a continuation of my first dragon tale, just letting you know. Once again set in the Dragons series love thou not knoweth a name lest it be known to thyself.

CH.1: Heather returns

Berk was recovering from yet another of Alvin's attacks and Stoik was in the center of town giving orders. Gobber was walking along the path to join him, his eyes taking in all the activity in stride. "Not now Gobber…can't you see I'm trying to work?"

"Yes, I can really see you working up a sweat. I just came by to tell you that a new group of Vikings are coming in, by the looks of it I'd say they just lost their homes." Gobber saw the look of unrest in his friend's face and patted his shoulder. "If you want I can turn them away-."

"No Gobber…we Vikings don't turn away those in need, lest they be carrying weapons…aimed at us. There are some houses not in use, if you could send them there. When they are settled in tell them to meet me in the Great Hall."

"Will do…and have you seen Hiccup around? I think someone on that ship would be of particular interest to him-."

"Gobber…not now, if you want to find Hiccup try on Thor's peak." Stoik waved him off as he went to talk to some of the construction workers.

"Right, Thor's peak, I forget Hiccup was dating Astrid. I am sure he won't mind me interrupting and letting him know his other interest is here. I see no harm in that." Gobber found a dragon and made sure he was seated properly before taking off.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were making out on Thor's peak overlooking the village. The two had been dating for a bit and they couldn't be happier. Hiccup played his hand along hers and took a moment to breathe. "Slow down Astrid…I only have two lungs."

"I am sorry if you can't keep up, but, how many chances do we have to sneak off without the others knowing? I want to fit in as much kissing as possible, you know before-."

"Ah ha…there you two are." Gobber climbed off the Gronkel and swung his leg over landing just a few feet from them.

"Me and my big mouth," Astrid rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. Couldn't they just be a couple for a few minutes?

"Gobber…what brings you up here?' Hiccup looked over at his friend and noticed he was nearly out of breath. "Been a while since you were on a dragon huh?"

"More or less…anyway enough dragon talk, I just saw someone you'd like to see." Gobber motioned for him to come over and when Astrid rose he held up a hand. "Uh…just for guys only."

"C'mon Gobber…I think I've heard all your dirty laundry stories," Astrid noted with a wry grin.

"Yes, well, I shall remember who is in present company next time I choose to drink…a lot. Anyway will you hurry up Hiccup, it isn't like Astrid will fall down any second."

"I'll be right back Astrid," he told her as he stood up and walked over.

"Sure you will…when have you not," she didn't like this, but, she didn't exactly control Hiccup now. This wasn't the first interruption since they had been a couple, the twins thought they found a new dragon but turned out they just painted Belch and Barf a different color, then Fishlegs needed help with Meatlug. It was beginning to feel like she was more into this relationship then he was.

"Look, didn't want to say this in front of her, but Heather is back. What you do with this is up to you, just letting you know her and her parents have docked down below. Stoick will be having them stay in the villages set up further up the hill."

"Heather…here?" Hiccup felt his face flush as he remembered the brunette with deep intrinsic eyes, filled with intelligence, though also deceit as well.

Astrid watched Hiccup's reaction and knew something was up. Making a dragon call she summoned Stormfly and fell off the peak.

"Astrid…don't do anything rash-." Hiccup went to stop her but was already too late as he saw Stormfly ascend to the clouds.

"I could've sworn I talked in a whisper," Gobber noted.

"You didn't do anything wrong Gobber…she must've read my emotional state. She can pick up when I am disconcerted about something or when I am feeling…reminiscent…the good kind."

"Oh, I once dated a lass who was so on tune with my emotions…she figured out when I used her breastplate in order to avoid being struck by lightning, it worked, but when she got it back it was singed."

"Uh…fascinating story, as usual, but I got to stop Astrid Gobber. Maybe another time…" Hiccup made a dragon call and as Toothless came inbound he leaped onto his back and with his leg made by Gobber he opened the tail flap and took off.

"Young love…always more complicated then need be. Huh…oh wait I'm supposed to lead them to the other village. Drats…Hiccup wait! Drats…well…down we go then." He climbed onto the dragon and let out a yell as they went into a steep descent.

"Heather…I knew it was too good to be true. Soon as Hiccup lays eyes on her he will fall for her again, that doesn't bode well for us-."

"Hey Astrid…where you off to?" Snotlout was riding on Hookfang and as usual Hookfang was throwing him about.

"Oh nowhere in particular…Hiccup's other girlfriend just showed up-."

"Wait…so Hiccup has two girlfriends? Ok that is so unfair, I am much more handsome then him, how does he get so lucky?" He accidently let his hand slip and bonked Hookfang in the head.

Hookfang became infuried and began to blaze up. He was tolerable at times with his rider's actions, but this, no he would not allow it.

"Hookfang…ouch…cool down boy. I'll see you later Astrid…you know where to find me…" Snotlout steered Hookfang down below.

Astrid shook her head in amusement then saw the Nightfury descend up on her. "Oh great, just the guy I didn't want to see."

"Astrid calm down…my feelings for Heather are not the same as they were. Remember we're dating now, so whatever you're thinking of doing-."

"It is a little too late Hiccup…cause once I see her pretty face it is on!" Astrid pushed Stormfly into a steep descent and shot off some of her dragon's spines to slow down Hiccup.

"Whoa…Toothless watch out." Hiccup hung on for dear life as Toothless executed emergency order 33, in other words spin to the left then accelerate past Stormfly. It was a move he came up with anytime Astrid got angry during one of their flights; it happened often so at least this way Toothless was prepared.

"Why can't the two of you just get along?" Gobber sighed and pushed past Hiccup and Astrid. Those two quarreled quite a bit, it made him wonder if all the activity on Berk and the demands of the Academy were pushing them apart, but nah…that wasn't it.

Heather got off the boat and helped her father down. "You ok dad?"

"Yeah…just my hip is all," he told her, "by the way…where is Gobber?"

"I am right here…sorry I'm a bit late…and hello to you again Heather." He nodded his head at her then held up a hand as Astrid came down with her axe. Catching the girl he tossed her in the water.

"Was that-?" Heather looked startled.

"Shall we get moving?" Gobber shook his head and as Astrid popped out of the water he shook his head. "First rule of attacking from above…use a weapon that does not reflect off the sun."

"Darn it…my first instinct was a bludger." Astrid splashed in frustration and saw as Hiccup landed a few feet away.

"Hiccup…is that you?" Heather rushed over and glomped him. Holding on tight she couldn't express the feelings welling up inside. All she had thought about since leaving Berk was of him.

"Heather…oh I'm so glad to see you. How was your trip?" Hiccup hugged her back, then pulled away as a dripping wet Astrid made her way towards them. "I see you met Astrid again who is-."

"I'm Hiccup's girlfriend…and I'm watching you." Astrid gave her a finger motion between eyes and watched as Hiccup led her off. "Huh…well…what about me?"

"Is that true Hiccup?" Heather asked.

"Yeah it is. Astrid and I have been dating for a bit, she isn't that bad, really." Hiccup smiled.

"I'm sure she isn't, she did help me rescue my parents after all by pretending to be me. Hiccup…meet me in the village at night fall. Come alone…I'll be waiting." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left with Gobber and her parents.

Astrid felt her jaw drop as she made her way over. "What was that about? Why did she kiss you?"

"It was nothing…and it was just a kiss on the cheek. C'mon Astrid, trust her, you trust me right?" Hiccup walked on and felt slight guilt over what he had just done. He just hoped it wouldn't end up biting him in the butt.

Astrid watched him go and patted Stormfly's head. "I know girl, something is up, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!"

**Authors note: **Heather's return has brought on problems for Berk's cutest couple and could spell certain doom if things continue down this road. However as the title of the story implies, things are just going to keep heating up till the latter comes up. Chapter two will continue the rocky descent, hope you stay around.


	2. Chapter 2 Despair thy name is viking

**Authors note: **Astrid is suspicious of Heather and her trust of Hiccup is faltering, bad signs in any relationship. Before this chapter is over there will be heartache and despair, just letting you know beforehand. Anyway if you are still here after reading that let us continue.

CH.2: Despair thy name is Viking

Astrid stood in the cove, the very place Hiccup had introduced her to Toothless and where she had given him his first kiss…on the cheek. Her body was burning and her brain was scheming of things to do to Heather, not pretty at all. Picking up a rock she skipped it across the water and watched it sink after five skips. "Drat…one more skip and I could've got her smile crooked."

"Hey Astrid…Gobber said you'd be…here." Snotlout took a step back as he saw an axe spin and lodge itself inches from where he stood. "Wow…I am so turned on."

"What do you want Snotlout?' Astrid asked. She was in no mood for his flirting. She had her own problems to deal with…and this just wasn't the time.

"I thought I would keep you company…what with Hiccup off the island and all." Snotlout looked over and then rolled forward feeling a blade knick his helmet and bounce to the ground.

"He did what?!" She stormed over to him and picking him up she pinned him to the wall.

"You know…maybe I saw it wrong…yeah he just got on Toothless and made it seem like he was going somewhere…" He laughed nervously but saw no evidence of laughter in her form.

"That sneaky boyfriend of mine…off to pick flowers for pretty little Heather! He is intending on seeing her tonight…I knew it. He thought he would lie straight to my face..oohhh…wait till I get my hands on that Hiccup!" She tightened her grip and didn't notice she was chocking Snotlout.

"Yeah…ugh…losing air…Astrid…" Snotlout struggled and only as she saw him did she release him. Hitting the ground he gathered his much needed air. "So, need any help, I'm good at these kind of things."

Astrid rolled her eyes and pulled the axe right out of the wall. "You have never been in a relationship Snotlout, so forgive me if I don't take you seriously."

"Ok, so I haven't been in a relationship, so what? I know that if you and I were dating I would never bat an eye at another girl-."

"You were practically jelly in her hands, remember Heather?" Astrid collected her throwing knife and secured it on her waist. Stormfly was drinking from the water and kept to herself as the two's voices carried over to her.

"Heather, huh, wait are you telling me her and Hiccup-?" He watched her tense up and waved his arms about as he saw her slowly turn. "Now wait a second Astrid…before you do anything rash-."

"Rash, rash would be cleaving her little head in with my axe, rash would be feeding her meat till she is plump and unattractive, rash would be leaving her on dragon island and fending for herself." She collected herself and walked over to Stormfly.

"Ok…so you have had a lot of time to think about this. Look Astrid, I don't want you to get hurt ok. Going after Hiccup and spying on him…it is not going to end well. How about you and I do something, old times sake-."

"Tempting as that is…I think I will have to pass. Hiccup will be going to her tonight, I know it, so I will scope out the place and set myself in spy mode. When I catch those two…I will…" She let it hang as she swung her legs into her saddle. Honestly as confident and ticked off she was…she didn't know how she would deal with this emotionally, physically it would pass over her, she was a Viking and all.

"Astrid…c'mon…is the truth really worth the pain? I know I'm not the first to board the ship you and Hiccup together, still, maybe the guy has good intentions-."

"Ha, like I believe that. You want to see me and Hiccup split up so you can have your shot at me. Well let me tell you, nothing is over till the evidence presents itself, and it will. Plus, what guarantee do I have that you will change? You are still a jerk and you lack the heart that Hiccup has. I've wasted enough time talking, it is time for action. C'mon lets go girl!" She then flew off.

"Well…don't say I didn't warn ya. Heh…jerk…I'll show her. Hookfang!" He yelled; nothing, no sign of Hookfang."Stupid dragon…now how am I supposed to get out of here?" He sat down and picking up a rock he threw it in and it sunk to the bottom.

* * *

Hiccup had found the flowers and they were the perfect kind too. By the time he made it back to Berk it was already night fall and slipping into the village he saw most of the doors already shut. Sliding from the saddle he heard the metallic clank of his leg. "Great, I imagine I woke the entire village just now-."

"Nope…just me, I was getting worried you wouldn't show." Heather was sitting on the lowest stair to her house and rising up she stepped into the moonlight.

"Wow…I mean…er hrm…I brought you these." He rubbed the back of his neck as he presented her the flowers.

"You picked these…for me? Oh, aren't you sweet. You sure your girlfriend doesn't know you are here? I mean, had Gobber not stopped her in time-."

"Relax…I don't think Astrid followed, if she did she would know I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship." He said this loud enough in case she was actually there, it was more a hunch than anything else really.

"You're not a good liar…are you Hiccup? If you want some pointers…I'd be glad to help." She closed the distance between them and coyly played a finger along his arm.

"Uh…thanks…but I don't try to make it a habit of lying to those I care about. Speaking of care, how are your parents doing?" He took a step back trying to keep this from reaching an uncomfortable level.

"Dad's hip is bothering him, seems our boat was attacked by a dragon and he got hurt when he hit the deck. Mom is worried but he keeps feigning away, like he is doing well but she sees through it, as do I, but Vikings are stubborn along many other things." She sighed.

"How about you have your father meet up with Gobber? He can feel these things out; know if a certain body part is in need of some help. He was the one that fashioned this leg for me after I got hurt." He demonstrated as he lifted up his leg.

"Wow, that is his handiwork? I'll see about it tomorrow…when he is not snoring." Moving in again she saw the nervousness set in and she giggled. "Are you scared of me Hiccup?"

"Me, scared, no…frightened would best fit this situation. I really don't want to hurt Astrid, I think you are great Heather…but what me and Astrid have is special. Nothing could ever get in the way of that."

Heather hid her disappointment as she let her lids go over her eyes and she let out a soft breath. "It is a shame really, I mean, does she even appreciate what she has? Does she understand that your duty to Berk and its dragons comes before your relationship? What if she has you choose…what will you do?"

"What…that is ridiculous, Astrid would realize the safety of Berk comes before us. This is our home, plus, the dragons play a key role in our defense as well as our offense now. What makes you say this stuff anyway?" He asked staring at her intently.

"Do I need to spell out for you Hiccup? I like you, you are the only reason I managed to live all that time with my family, away from all the good food you have here and the friends. I wanted to tell you, but, at the time I was so focused on my family I couldn't really do much about it, and then it kind of was guilty but it drew away from that the moment I left and realized what I really felt."

Hiccup swallowed nervously seeing her draw nearer, her pretty features and smell was wafting at his nostrils and his senses were lost. He held on long as he could, for Astrid's sake, but a small part of him realized that Astrid would one day make him choose…and he could never turn his back on Berk or the dragons. Sure this was wrong, but, Heather made him feel appreciated, that all he did was understood and lately Astrid seemed to want him away from his dragon duties more and more.

Astrid sat in the bushes overhearing everything in its entirety. She held her heart as her tears welled in her eyes. Her entire being was breaking and if she spoke up now, it wouldn't change what he had said. His words were the sharpest dagger to ever pierce her body, and she was bleeding out slowly with all color drained from her face. She had hoped and longed for a strong boyfriend to adhere past the beauty of another girl…and yet here stood Hiccup…with Heather.

"Hiccup…I just want to give you one kiss, after that you can choose what to do with that. I don't want to get in the way of you and Astrid, but, I want my foot in the door at least. I don't want to lose you Hiccup; you mean the world to me." She placed a hand on his cheek and leaning in she gave him a small but considerably long kiss.

Astrid felt her breath caught in her throat and she gripped a branch tightly in her palm. How dare she…if she had any reason to hate Heather more than she had before…this was it. C'mon Hiccup, pull away, she half pleaded.

Hiccup felt her soft kiss and compared it mentally to the ones Astrid had gave him. Her kisses were rough and often heated giving him little time to breathe. There was almost an insistence in it that was drawn out. Heather was different, plus, she didn't hit him in the same spot on his arm. Pushing his lips back against hers he wrapped his arms around her.

Heather was stunned by this, not expecting it at all. Still she found herself holding him close to her and her leg pushed back and off the ground. It was so romantic under the moonlit sky and no one watching them at all.

Astrid broke the branch in her hand stopping the kiss instantly. Wiping at her eyes she stood up slowly from cover and saw the panic in Hiccup's face and the guilt on Heather's. "Don't stop on account of me…I wasn't doing much…just seeing you break my heart is all!"

"Astrid…it isn't what you think…" Hiccup strode towards her and in that moment he saw Astrid pull her fist back. "Uh c'mon Astrid…not the arm again…"

"Cheaters don't prosper…so you don't get the arm!" Astrid punched Hiccup in the eye and withdrew her fist as she shook off the pain. Watching as Hiccup hit the ground she panted and saw Heather rush to his aid. "I hope you two are happy…cause I'm finished."

"Astrid…come back…" Hiccup sat there nursing his eye and watched as the best thing in his life walked away. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Heaving a sigh he settled onto his back replaying her words and feeling empty inside.


	3. Chapter 3 Heading for a break up

**Authors note: **Last chapter really sold it on the title of this story and the fact that the hurt would come soon rather than later. In this chapter however the wounds will still be fresh and a public outing shall be had, so things will still be rough but one thing is certain…with all relationships only the strong survive, and in Berks case its two finest will see its end here and now.

CH.3: Heading for a break up

The night had ended on a sour note. Astrid had curled herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep. The pain ebbed deeply into her heart and not even her favorite meal could stir her from her bed. News ran rampant of the last night's meeting and Stoik went around assuring them that his son did not get hit in the face by Astrid…but by a bunch of wild Yak that had escaped during the night. Since many considered Hiccup the same boy from before they easily accepted the story.

"Really dad…Yak? Why couldn't I come off stronger…now everyone makes sure I keep my distance from all Yak." Hiccup sat at the table as he sported a shiner.

"Look son, I know you and Astrid have hit a dry spell in your relationship, all couples do. Your mother and I had a few ourselves, but we managed to pull through. You just need to talk to her, set things straight. You don't want to look back at this and let her walk out."

"It would be easier to. I don't think she even wants to see me. Dad…I really messed up…but…a part of me feels I am in the right about it." He heaved a sigh.

"I am not really the best to give this advice son. This is for you and her to figure out, just try and not make too much of a scene of it." He gave his shoulder a squeeze then set off to keep the village safe.

"Yeah sure…I just walk up to her house and say-."

* * *

"Is Astrid home?" Hiccup stood outside and fidgeted under the strong gaze of her mother. He had only seen her a few times, but she was quite the woman, strong and unwavering she gave all women and girls power.

"Astrid does not want to see you Hiccup," she told him in a deep voice, her arms folded over her chest making it quite clear, if not by words then by her stiff unmoving body.

"It won't take long…please it is a matter of life and death." Hiccup still saw no movement and heaved a sigh. "Could you at least leave a message then?"

"Since you are the son of the Chief I will not hurt ya, but, I'd suggest you start moving before the Yak pass through." She waved him off and closed the door behind her. Looking over at the table she picked up Astrid's full bowl.

"Thanks mom…I don't think I can face him just yet." She stared at where her bowl had been and then held her stomach. Suddenly her bowl was back in front of her.

"You can't avoid him forever Astrid. That boy is stubborn, like his father, and next time he comes around I'll be sure to have a bucket of water ready." She gave her a wink and then set about her daily chores.

"Thanks…I'll take your words to heart." She did so after eating and gaining back some of her energy. Heading out she followed the path Hiccup had taken and saw him standing down at the gate.

"Hey…got a second?" Hiccup smiled but saw she wasn't. "Ok, I can see it'll be shorter than that. Look, I am sorry about what happened, it won't happen again-."

"Is that the best you got? C'mon Hiccup, surely all that sleepless lying in bed drama could've stirred up more of a heartfelt apology than that." She flipped her hair as she walked past him.

"You are right…I screwed up big time. Standing in the moonlight with Heather…I got caught up in seeing her again. You have to admit though a lot of what she said made sense-."

Astrid turned on him and placed a finger at his chest. "What part exactly Hiccup, the part where you say I'd make you choose between the dragons and me, or, the part about the safety of Berk? I understand this entirely Hiccup, I love you…or thought I did."

"Astrid don't you see…I'm the best chance Berk has of seeing itself through these tough times-." Hiccup saw the anger flare up in her body and he reached for his eye.

"Hiccup…you are downright selfish if you believe you are Berk's best chances of survival. Plus, do you honestly believe a relationship isn't going to have some squabbles here and there? Yes we argue, and yes we have trouble coordinating dates, but we're still young. I would've been patient…if you gave me the chance. But you decided to be with Heather…now all hope for us is lost."

"Astrid it was just one kiss…it didn't mean anything!" Hiccup reached for her arm but then felt her flip him onto his back. "Ok…I guess it wasn't just one kiss…"

"You had your arms around her Hiccup…I'd say that doesn't count as one kiss. She kissed you, testing the waters; you could've pulled back at any time. What stopped you?" Astrid pulled back allowing him to get up.

"A lot of what she said made sense…and to be honest…a part of me thought that stuff as well." Hiccup stood up but then was knocked down again as Astrid shoved him down.

"You dragon riding heap of dung! I gave my heart to you, all that I am, but I just wasn't…Heather enough for you. How much of me was there when we kissed, when we held each other under the stars? Was any of it even real?" Astrid was choking up and people were starting to come out of their houses and stopping what they were doing.

"Yes Astrid…could you lower your voice please…" Hiccup looked around seeing people judging, and he knew how this would reflect on his father, on the village. He had done so much for it, but, with the Yak story falling short they'd know what he did soon enough.

"Hey what is going on down there?" Tuffnut asked his twin. They were up on the roof fixing it from when Belch and Barf got sick and blew off part of the roof of the Great Hall.

"Looks like a lover's quarrel…lets go see," Ruffnut skidded down the roof…only to realize there was no ladder. "Tuffnut…don't come…"

"I couldn't hear you…what did you say?" He asked but soon the two of them fell off the roof and into the Yak pen.

"Do you want to know what Hiccup did? I'll tell you, he," she looked over as the Yak pen was opened and the Yak were set loose. Rolling out of the way she watched as Hiccup stood there just getting up.

"Astrid there is no need…oh no…" Hiccup got hit by the Yak and went flying onto a pile of hay. The people laughed and began walking off.

"That was a nice landing," Tuffnut laughed as he walked out.

"Yeah…let's do it again," Ruffnut chimed in.

"And where do you two think you are going?" Stoik folded his arms over his massive chest.

"We were…going to go collect the Yak…" Tuffnut sighed.

"Yeah…the ones we…let loose." Ruffnut punched Tuffnut in the arm and raced after the Yak.

"Hey…what was that for, kinda felt pretty good." He punched her in the arm and they disappeared from view.

There were still a few people left looking at the two and Astrid stormed over to where Hiccup lay. She could see Stoik nearby and her resolve seemed to shift a bit. "I won't make a scene, though you do deserve it. We will still defend Berk together and we will still be a team, but aside from that we are nothing! You can be with Heather for all I care…now there is nothing stopping you from feeling guilty about it. I won't be so easy on giving my heart out again…and don't even think of coming back to me, there is no future I could possibly glimpse to ever consider us as a couple again. You and I…what a laugh."

"Astrid, please, I can change…" Hiccup pulled himself out of the hay and felt himself weak beyond compare. He was losing his other half, the part of him he had known so long. Still there was resolve in her eyes that went right along with the hurt that resided deeper within.

"Don't drag this out Hiccup…trust me it is better this way. I'll see you at the Academy." Astrid lifted her head high as she walked off. Leaving Hiccup behind; and all that he presented to her, their life together and future, it was no more. All she could do now was look to the future, which was kind of a blank slate when it was looked at artistic like.

Stoik walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry son. I know Astrid meant a lot to you; frankly I am surprised she handled that as calmly as she did. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah dad…my girlfriend and I just broke up, I think I'll handle it well. I just need time is all…" He walked slowly away and wiped at his eyes. It was over, he couldn't believe it. After all they had been through…it was all over now. How did he even begin to pick up the pieces and see her everyday knowing she was not with him? Maybe a ride on Toothless would help; it was all he had right now to cheer him up.

**Authors note: **A sad parting has taken place in Berk among two close friends who shared a bond similar to rider and dragon, but on a deeper scale. Now the repairing will take place as both hearts will need mending and Snotlout will play an important role in that for Astrid. For Heather and Hiccup though it is about living with what they have done and possibly working to a solution both can relate to. See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Snotlout's bravery

CH.4: Snotlout's bravery

Snotlout had heard about the fight from Tuffnut who was just finishing putting the final Yak away. Part of him was thrilled the two were finally not together…and yet another part deeper within reminded him that Astrid wasn't looking for someone who would flirt with her, but someone who had shown significant change. "Hey Tuffnut, got a question for you-."

"This isn't one of those questions where I get hurt for answering…is it?' He asked closing the Yak pen.

"No, of course not," Snotlout laughed nervously.

"Darn, I was hoping it was. Continue." He began walking along as his twin was off making the final repairs to the Great Hall.

"Am I a jerk?" He figured if he asked it point blank Tuffnut would hesitate and then he could hit him.

"Of course you are, everyone knows that. Why do you ask?" He flinched expecting to be hit, figuring answering right away would burn Snotlout up. However as he opened his eyes he saw him looking away.

"Great, so I am a jerk. I kinda figured I was, but I always downplayed it, said something snarky or went on like it was nothing. I always thought I was a great catch, great boyfriend material, it is like my whole life is a lie-."

"So what…you don't see me acting hurt when people say I am destructive and a delinquent. I know I am this stuff, doesn't bother me one bit-."

"You are destructive and a delinquent," Snotlout said.

Snotlout walked over and gripped him by the collar. "Take that back!"

"See…you're doing it, you do care what people think." He laughed seeing the realization hit him.

"Oh, well, that was a reflex and all. Go ahead do it again; I'll be ready this time." Tuffnut readied himself mentally.

"Ugh, this is pointless. I need to prove to Astrid that I am not a jerk…that I can be a great boyfriend to her. Got any ideas?" Continuing to walk he could see Ruffnut up on the roof and yelling loudly as she hit her hand with the hammer.

"Hmm…I don't know…have you tried talking to her?" He asked. Standing under the roof he then was bonked on the head by a hammer and twirled about till he fell face down.

"Yeah I did…and that is why I am…oh great, nice job Ruffnut." Snotlout heaved a sigh and looked down at the fallen guy.

"He had it coming. So, having trouble with Astrid huh? I hear she likes a blue sapphire flower, very rare and hard to find."

"Those are the same thing," he corrected feeling his patience waver.

"Huh, never thought of it like that. Anyway when she and I have girl time together, trust me it isn't that fun, she speaks of it often saying she has always thrown hints at Hiccup but he always said it was too dangerous to find. Maybe this will give you some character points…or something like that. If you die though…can I have Hookfang?"

"No…cause I am not going to die. Astrid wants a flower…she is going to get that flower. Thanks Ruffnut, hate to say this…but you're pretty smart." He grinned as he rushed to find Hookfang.

"Did you hear that…I'm pretty smart…" She stood up then as she heard a creak she looked down and let out a yell as she fell through the roof.

* * *

Finding Hookfang was a bit of a problem. When he wasn't riding Hookfang his dragon would leave the island or seek shadier parts of the island. His dragon call wasn't as great as Hiccup or Fishlegs and he had already been abandoned in the cove.

"Hookfang…get your scaly butt down here this instant!" Snotlout jumped slightly as he heard the ground shake.

Hookfang looked down at Snotlout with his hard beady eyes. He wasn't really fond of being ordered around, still, he kind of did owe him for abandoning him earlier.

"Hookfang…you and I are going to look for a flower. It is blue and sapphire and somewhere not in Berk, so, we're taking a flight trip, just you and I buddy." He already had provisions packed away and climbing aboard he noticed him steaming up. "Oh no, you aren't going to be doing any of that, this is important. I am doing this for Astrid…so settle down."

Hookfang shrugged, as dragons do, and flapping his wings set off with a rush. The wind rushing against him as he set off from Berk. He had seen many flowers in his time, though, one of these rarities was hard even for him to pinpoint.

"I won't let her down…she needs this now more than ever." He was determined, much more than he ever was about anything in his life. He wasn't trying to impress his father or beat Hiccup in a dragon maneuver; he wasn't even trying to flirt with Astrid as he usually did. This time with all good purposes at heart…he was going to help her.

Their first stop was on Dragon Island. Hopping off Hookfang he began his search there just cause with Dragons you never knew, flowers would likely spring somewhere there. Of course his search came up in a dead end. Rejoining Hookfang after a lunch break they set off again. Their next stop was Fire worm island, the place where Hookfang was on his death bed, literally.

"I remember this place having some form of plant life, if the flower were here…it'd be…there." Rushing over he indeed found flowers…but the flower was red…and quite hot. "Ugh,, dragon ember flower, not at all what I came looking for. Though maybe this would be worth taking back to Berk…"

Hookfang bent down and ate the flower. It tasted quite hot and it burned all the way down his throat. Smacking his lips he looked down at Snotlout curiously.

"You know what, just forget it, I'm done with this island anyway. Man, the way I'm going it'll be a full week just before I'm back." Climbing on Hookfang he was just about to leave when something caught his eye. In the distance high up on the peak something blue stood out.

Hookfang followed Snotlout's gaze and gawked. That flower looked simply delicious; perhaps it would add some more fire to his belly.

"Oh no, you're not eating that one. That is going to Astrid, so keep your yap closed and lets go get it." He urged Hookfang up but suddenly he refused.

Hookfang remained on the ground and simply refused to budge another inch. He admitted he cared for Snotlout as a rider and friend, but, sometimes his tone just wasn't to his liking.

"Fine…be that way, I'll get it myself." Snotlout looked up at the peak and took a breath. "Nothing to it…I'll be up and at the top in no time." Hoisting himself up he used his upper body weight to haul himself to the next rock lodged above. Each movement he used his body momentum to push on, his legs doing little to help him.

I'm doing this for Astrid, he thought, if this doesn't prove how I feel about her…I'll give up. He hesitated on that and once at the top he placed his hands on his knees. The flower was just before him and reaching for it he felt the ledge shake.

"This is not good…Hookfang…get me out of here!" Pulling at the flower he managed to pry it free…but just then the ledge gave in where he stood. Flailing his arms he saw the ocean fast approaching him. The drop was pretty steep and he had to twist his body to avoid getting crushed by the falling rock.

Hookfang suddenly took note of the situation and immediately went into rescue mode. Using his speed he spun his body past the falling rock and made it just as he found Snotlout.

"Finally…I was yelling for like forever. Look Hookfang…take the flower to Astrid. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Astrid deserves this flower, if anything good comes out of this it is…she is happy, and that is all that matters…"

Hookfang shook his head stubbornly but saw that his rider and friend was serious. Reaching out he grabbed the flower and went in to lower himself beneath him.

"You stupid dragon…you'll get killed if you stay here any longer. Now go…and…I'm sorry for all the insults I've given you, you're a special dragon…your my best friend. Don't look back…" Snotlout watched him leave and that is when he hit the water. He was beginning to lose consciousness and with all the rocks falling down on him he couldn't get up for air. This was probably the most selfless thing he had ever done, but, he had no regrets, well, only one if he had to choose…and that was he wouldn't get to see Astrid smile again. Darkness crept over him and then…nothing.

**Authors note: **If anything comes from this is that Snotlout has changed, though he might not live to see it. In the next chapter Hiccup and Heather have some talking to do after their moonlit rendezvous. I hope everyone is enjoying this story still and see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5 Recovery

CH.5: Recovery

It was a few days since it all happened. The island was taken for a shock when Hookfang had returned without his rider. Clutched in a talon was a flower, bright and sparkling it brought half the village down to gaze at it. Breaking through the crowd Astrid stared at it in wonder…her face confused as to how it came to be in Hookfang's possession. Her voice began to break as she asked the question that everyone wanted to say, but were afraid to. "Hookfang…where did you find this? And where is Snotlout?"

Hookfang bowed his head and as he flew them to the island he showed them where the peak had been, where his best friend had risked it all for one flower.

"Snoutlout…" Astrid felt shame over every beat down she gave him, while some he deserved, sometimes he just needed a kinder gesture.

His father took it hard, it was his only son and it tore him up inside. At the funeral words were given, thoughts were spoken aloud; all the island of Berk mourned a true Viking. It didn't last long though due to the coming rain, still, the last to part were the Riders of Berk, their company now one short. Hookfang howled and grived, his body always aglow and he wouldn't let anyone near him.

That was a few days ago and now life was returning to Berk. Astrid kept to herself mostly, mourning Snotlout in her own way as she stared at the flower. "I guess you weren't such a jerk after all…" She then broke down realizing just how much she missed him, maybe more than she cared to admit aloud.

* * *

Hiccup walked on a familiar path as he spotted Heather up ahead. The two hadn't seen each other since the funeral and even then they were mourning Snotlout. Waving at her he saw her nod her head as she held herself. It was always difficult losing someone, but, when only known in a short period it was kinda difficult.

"I can't believe he is gone. He was a good guy Hiccup…even if his pickup lines were cheesy and he kind of was into himself." She laughed, though it was halfhearted.

"Snotlout was my first bully, he used to tease me on my lack of muscles or the way I tripped over my own feet. Truth is my dad had me wearing his old boots…turns out they were too big for me." He began walking and stood at the base of the cliff looking out at the never ending ocean. "You know they never found his body…"

"Hiccup…" Heather placed a hand on his shoulder but saw him shrug it off. "Look, we all are in denial, but there is no reason to go on believing the impossible-."

"Snotlout is a Viking, and we are stubborn in nature and it all starts in birth. I heard Snotlout put up quite a fight though once he was in the world he refused to waste his time taking it slow, even against his mother's well wishes. The guy learned the way of the Viking, took every test known proving himself time and again for his father, to the village, though mostly to himself. It is why I believe he is still out there, being his stubborn self in pushing the limit…to return home."

Heather had nothing to say to that. She could see the hope brimming in his eye, but, she knew deep down he was hurting just like everyone else. There was the issue though for which she sought him out now, though she feared bringing it up with his current mind set. The silence hung between the two of them and looking down they saw Hookfang soar low to the water.

"Why is he doing that?" Heather asked fearing the growing silence.

"Dragons are loyal to their rider; once a bond is formed they are practically inseparable. Snotlout and Hookfang had an interesting friendship, their methods of doing things were usually out of the normal, yet they always had each other's back. It is why he hasn't gave up hope-."

"It is unhealthy for him to keep doing this Hiccup, I mean, look at him…when was the last time he ate or slept? And what about you?" She looked at him noticing the bag under his eyes.

"Huh…what do you mean me? I am fine, really, no rest off my back. I am all good…" Hiccup laughed loudly though saw Heather wasn't budging. "Ok…so I haven't got much sleep, happy?"

"No I am not happy Hiccup, I am worried about you. You hold onto a belief that Snotlout is alive and you are avoiding me, I'd say that calls for an intervention if anything." Heather turned to face him and made sure he could see her.

"Avoiding you? C'mon Heather, what possible reason would I-."

"Our kiss Hiccup…remember, it was just a few feet from where we're standing now. Oh my Thor…you still think Astrid will take you back-."

"What, no, maybe…have you been talking to Toothless?" Hiccup asked looking at her closely.

"Hiccup it is over…she broke up with you. Remember the Viking proverb, dragon fire burn, cheaters never prosper. You got burned and you definitely aren't getting back together with her. Face it…you and I did wrong that night…but what hasn't changed is I still like you."

Hiccup stared at her blankly and raised a brow. "You still like me? I don't get it, I mean we kiss I get dumped…but you still like me…"

"I know it will take time for you to accept me, but Hiccup…I have time. I am not going anywhere, you continue doing what you do best…train dragons and defend Berk at all costs. When you are ready…maybe we can continue where we left off…here…I'll be waiting."

"I got to go…but it was nice seeing you again Heather." Hiccup walked away leaving Heather standing there. It was true though, he wasn't over Astrid, but her words made sense…it was time to move on. It would just be difficult with the history he and Astrid shared.

* * *

Astrid stood at the bottom of the hill waiting for Hiccup. This was crazy, a little bit insane, but she had to talk to someone about this. She had found out he was going to visit Heather and for the first time in her life, she felt nothing. It felt kind of good not having her emotions all tied up in a knot. Spotting Hiccup she waved at him.

"Astrid…what are you doing down there? You not planning on using me as an emotional outlet again are you?" He teased.

"No, not unless you want me to, all teasing aside though walk with me." She began walking and fiddled with her hands.

"This is unexpected…but welcome of course, just curious why now?" He kept up with her and noticed the villagers looking their way.

"Hiccup…there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about. I just, well, I haven't really had the courage to…you know…"

"Oh right, yeah I know." He honestly didn't, but they were talking and hanging out, he'd agree just to be close to her. It was almost like it used to be, well, aside from the punches to the arm and kisses in public.

"A lot has happened, and, there is no easy way to say this so I will just say it out loud. Hiccup I-."

"Yes Astrid, yes I think we should get back together too!" He went to hug her but she shoved him off and he managed to keep his balance this time. Embarrassment began to show on his face and looking at hers he could read the startlement and exasperation.

"Whoa, easy there Hiccup, I wasn't going to say that at all. I admit what we had was great, but, just being with you would open up the Heather door again." She saw the people begin to murmur and she half dragged Hiccup to the Great Hall. Seeing no one in there she ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh, right, I just thought…this is awkward." He rubbed his arm and saw her gaze fixated upon a weapon and name on the far side of the hall. Besides their Viking funerals they also had a tradition to celebrate those who had lived with their weapon on the wall and the family name above it.

"Hiccup…if you repeat what I am about to say to anyone…I'll kill you." Astrid waited a beat and gathered her courage. "I like Snotlout…or did."

"Yeah this isn't helping the awkwardness any. You like Snotlout? Ok wake me from this dream…cause it is getting really weird-."

"I know, I mean he isn't the ideal guy for me, but…then again the ideal guy for me cheated on me, so, guess I have lousy taste." She grew quiet as she began walking. Her footsteps were all she heard besides her beating heart as she began talking. "Snotlout gave his life giving me something I've wanted forever. I remember talking about it when I was younger, before we hung out, then when we started dating. It was so rare, so hard to find I knew I asked for the impossible…and yet I remember the stories of it, the pictures of it; it was much more valuable than any sunken treasure or words of love."

Hiccup remembered her asking him to find it once, but had told her it was too dangerous. Many had lost their lives searching for the flower, some were driven mad. He remembered the look in her eyes when he told her, how it reached the pit of his stomach twisting his innards about. Seeing the way she spoke of it now…it made him realize how much he had messed up in their relationship early on.

"So…where does this leave us then?" Hiccup looked at her and saw her turn slowly, her face wracked with indecision but also clarity.

"You and I Hiccup…we're just friends. I feel sad that Snotlout's finest hour is celebrated post mortem. I miss hearing him gloat, hard as it is to believe, and I miss him most of all. Not such a jerk in the end. See you later Hiccup…if you don't hear from me in a while…you know where I will be."

Hiccup watched her leave and stood there in the silence. His eyes went up to the weapon and name and he smiled softly. "Well…you did it bud…you finally got the girl of your dreams. I just wish you were here to see it."

* * *

The waves lapped at a boat as it passed through the chalky waters. A young man stood at the bow looking out with brow pressed forward. His jaw was set and his hand absently ran along the hilt of his sword, like an old friend. Suddenly stopping he became wary of his surroundings and turned with an abruptness that caused his second in command to jump back startled. His teeth were jagged as he hoisted the hilt up flashing the silver of his clean cut blade. "Why have we stopped?"

"Well…we've hit something," the second in command noted, his brow forming sweat as it dangled over his nose.

"Then move through it or kill it!" He shook his head in dispassion and looking over the edge he saw a body floating there. "Pull it aboard…now."

The body was pulled up and as it lay on the deck barely breathing the young man approached eyeing it with curiosity.

"He looks oddly familiar," one of the men noted.

"That is because he is…welcome aboard Snotlout!" Dagur leered over him and let out a cackle.


	6. Chapter 6 In bad company

CH.6: In bad company

Snotlout slowly stirred and as he grew aware of his surroundings he stared. "Well…this is new-."

"Finally, I was beginning to wonder when you'd wake from your beauty sleep." Dagur stared through the bars and wore a smirk.

"Dagur…wait…I thought you were off sailing somewhere with your tail between your legs?" He held his head then noticed he only felt hair.

"Looking for something?" Dagur held out a helmet as he waved it about teasing his captive. "This is what makes you a Viking…isn't it?" He enjoyed seeing how riled up Snotlout got from this one small act. Oh how he longed for this day, sure he wasn't Hiccup, but he was the next best thing.

"Give me that back!" Rushing the bars he reached out but saw Dagur step out of his reach. "If these bars weren't here-."

"Is that a threat? I suddenly got tingles all over, in fact, try your luck." He was thrilled at the prospect of a worthy opponent and opened the cell. Reading his body language he knew his opponent preferred straight through combat, Viking tactics.

"You will regret doing that!" Snotlout rushed at him and as he swung for his head he saw him pull to the side as his attack hit the air. Growling he spun on his heel trying to connect his foot with his stomach but saw him right behind him.

"This is exciting isn't it? Tell me when you actually start trying." Dagur wore a sly smile and as Snotlout brought his elbow back he staggered.

"Ha…I got you!" Snotlout grinned and as he went to get his helmet he saw Dagur rise up. "Hey…didn't that hurt at all?"

"I trained myself to be impervious to pain…I actually enjoy it." He smiled and let loose a few combos on Snotlout and struck him down. "Woo…that felt good."

Snotlout shook his head dazed and looking up at Dagur he could see now how dangerous he really was. If Hiccup faced him in combat he wouldn't stand much of a chance. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you to become part of the Berserkers. You Snotlout have potential, unlike Hiccup and his motley crew. You're fighting style is close to ours and since everyone believes your dead…this will really cripple them."

"No way…I would never turn on Berk! Your twisted Dagur, much more then usual. You can keep my helmet, you can keep me locked up in a dank smelly cell, but I will never take up arms against my friends and family." Snotlout stood up till he was close to eye level with Dagur.

"Hoohaahooooo! I love this, you got spirit, I will so enjoy breaking it!" He kicked Snotlout back into his cell and slammed the bars in place. "Consider this your new home…in time you will be just like the other Berserkers, mindless and intent to follow my rule." Walking off he tossed the helmet onto the ground.

Snotlout heaved a sigh as he took a seat on the ground. There was little light and the previous occupant of this cell seemed to have horrible hygiene, oh wait that was his skeletal remain. "So, how long did you last?"

"Hello…is anyone there?" A voice said next to Snotlout's cell.

"Um…just me," Snoutlout said, unsure really how to treat this situation. It could be a trick; still, the voice sounded like it belonged to someone who had been here a bit.

"Oh thank goodness, someone else in here, I mean…sorry you're here, but yay I'm not alone." Moving to the bars the person put their arms through them and a face was there as well. It belonged to a young girl with flaming red hair and brown eyes. She wore a short sleeve with skull jewelry lining her arm and a skirt with legging.

"Wow, um, how long you been here?" Snotlout shook his head trying to get past those eyes of hers.

"I started losing track after Dagur boarded up my window. I'm Amy by the way." She extended out her arm and beamed a smile.

"Snotlout…and just so you know I'm taken." He reached out giving her hand a squeeze and then cringed at her grip.

"Snoutlout, pleasure to meet you, and I'm not interested. I like a guy who is shy and not forward, though I give you points for being taken. So, who is the lucky girl?" She released his hand and took a step back to do her work out.

"Well…it isn't really official. I got her this flower…very hard to find, and wound up falling to my doom. People in Berk think I am dead…and I am fished out of the water by Dagur of all people. I should've stayed dead…what is wrong with me?" He banged his head into the bars and groaned.

"This girl, does she have a name?" She began doing jumping jacks and her red hair bounced about as she clapped.

"Astrid, I've liked her since we were little, though she always brushed it off. Turns out her type…not really me. Enter Hiccup, master at training dragons and suddenly the crush of the century. Time passes they start dating, then he cheats on her and boom opening, thing is she still wants nothing to do with me. So I hatch a plan, find hard to find flower, goes great till everything falls part. I've been a jerk for so long…how can I go to being the perfect guy for her…if I am dead?"

"You know, at no point in my question did I ask for your situation." She dropped down doing one armed push ups and listening closely to the floor.

"Sorry, I normally don't talk this much. What are you doing over there anyway?" He asked. Looking out he noticed she wasn't at the bars.

"When I'm forming a plan…I like to work out, keeps me focused. So, this Astrid, she means a lot to you…doesn't she?" She switched arms and heard the footsteps, her lips forming into a smile.

"Yeah…she means the world to me. When she is hurts…I hurt, and when she is happy…well you get the idea. I wanted to be there when she got the flower, just to see her face light up again. Astrid has an amazing smile…you should see it sometime."

"Thanks but I'll pass, no offense to your story, but it kind of stinks. I'd go for more of a dragon death or possibly the head of my enemy." She jumped to her feet and strode to her cell.

"Wow, sounds pretty gruesome. Where are you from anyway?" Snotlout found her language almost similar to Dagur, could they be related?

"Oh…not that far away actually," she stood at the bars and as it was unlocked she sent her fist into his face. "Next time you lock me away…be sure I don't have a living Viking to deal with."

"Sorry Amy…won't happen again." Dagur rubbed his jaw and gestured at the exit. "So, did he tell you anything of interest?"

"Not much really, just went on and about this Astrid and Hiccup. I don't know why I agree to help you out sometimes." She shook her head as she strode out of there.

"Maybe it is because you are my half-sister…that and you enjoy the cell. The solitude does you good, from what I remember you said that was how you killed a Deadly Nadder with nothing but a knife and some camouflage, you always were an artist."

"Yes, well, if you don't make art out of what you love…it is just messy. Do treat this Snotlout well, he is hurting deep down." She swayed her hips as she left and an evil laugh followed.

"It is hard to believe you have a sibling that good looking," Snotlout observed, "don't tell Astrid that by the way."

"Yes well we had different fathers but the same mother. Amy tends to spend her time abroad hunting exotic hard to find dragons while I stay closer inland so I can hunt big game. That cell used to be her room, well, there have been some changes done to it, still it is as much a home to her as Berk is to you. So, change your mind yet?" Dagur picked up the helmet and spun it around his finger.

"No, and just to be clear…your insane." Snotlout pushed off from the bars as he took a seat next to the skeleton.

"Face it Snotlout…I am your only salvation in this place. You can either stay silent and rot like the previous owner of this cell…or give in and become a Berserker. Pay is great and you don't have to worry about morals holding you back. You can become great Snotlout, a real champion; go back to the simpler days where you could kill a dragon without a person like Hiccup telling you it needs training. Bah, a good blade in your hand…it changes everything."

Snotlout refused to participate. He simply would not ally himself with a deranged psychopath like Dagur, no way, not in this life or any other. He needed to get out and return to his friends…but everyone thought him dead so there was no way to have help come his way. Escaping was impossible…and the odds of him procuring a ship under heavy Berserker armament was suicide.

"I can see how your mind works Snotlout, you are planning an escape. Let me guess…you wish to slip out at night fall and procure one of my ships to take you to Berk. It is a solid plan, but, alas it lacks the fine details, like how my Berserkers don't sleep. Yeah, you heard right, I rotate them so if one falls down another will take his place and the next day I throw the one that fell asleep into eel infested waters."

"I can see why you are looked upon with such high regard," he said dryly.

"Look, my methods may seem crude…but they get results." He stared him down then was about to leave, but the helmet in his hand drew a wicked sneer across his face. "Tell you what, I normally don't extend this offer to my guests, but, if you agree to join me…I will give you one shot at escape. This means, when I invade Berk if you time it right you will have your chance to switch sides, or find this Astrid of yours, I am taking a wild guess and saying she is the blond usually tagging along with Hiccup."

"I don't know…it feels like a trap," Snotlout would normally just go with the dangerous route, but, something about this seemed too easy, even for him.

"Snotlout, I am hurt, but I am also touched you saw through it. Yes, while attempting to escape you will be vulnerable for I shall be striking somewhere close to you…and from there…let us just say it doesn't end pretty. So, plan this well, just know…you can't be in two places at once. Haaahoohaaaa!"

Snotlout watched him through the bars and realized this would be his only chance. Reaching his hand out he met his eyes, unwavering as he felt like he was making a deal that would cost him. "Deal."

"Well done Snotlout, and welcome to the Berserkers. Training begins at sundown…and then we head straight for Berk. Hiccup's Nightfury and those other dragons…they will finally be out of the equation. Stoik gave up the Viking way when he sided with those dragons…now he will pay dearly for it."

Snotlout sank to the ground as Dagur headed out. What had he just agreed to?


	7. Chapter 7 Invasion of Berk Part one

**Authors note: **Snotlout has sided with Dagur, though he only has one chance to escape. The stakes are high as the Berserkers sail to Berk...and a battle will be afoot. And to all those who have been reading or have left already to answer your question...yes this is a Snotstrid tale. It was kind of my intention to get them together, though much like every road it is never clear or straight till the very end. Snotlout had to undergo a metamorphosis of such before Astrid could ever accept him, while the break up of Hiccup and Astrid was the catalyst to set things in motion. Now I return you to the story.

CH.7: Invasion of Berk Part one

Astrid sat atop Stormfly as she looked down at Berk from above. It was so peaceful up there, not a care in the world, just her and her dragon. Hookfang was still looking for Snotlout, however he was reaching the point of exhaustion and had to be locked in the Dragon Academy. It was for his own good; which was sad really, seeing how Hookfang was nothing without his rider, a sad truth if any. Hiccup seemed intent on sneaking out to look for Snotlout as well, a surprising turn, seeing how the two butted heads on more than one occasion.

Snotlout's dad was volunteering more and more for dangerous missions, she realized he was trying to go down in a blaze of glory so he could join his son. Luckily Stoik saw through it and kept him doing chores that kept him on the island. She would've joined Hiccup looking for Snotlout, as a part of her still believed him not to be gone…but she found herself of more use keeping a look out for Alvin and his gang.

"Anything yet girl?" She asked patting her dragon's head. Stormfly had sharp eyes and if there were a boat a league away or even closer she would let out an alarm.

Stormfly kept her eyes trained in the distance, but so far nothing. The wind felt…off, and to a dragon that usually meant trouble. Plus…there were no clouds…an indicator that if trouble came they'd be out in the open for attack.

"I think we should head in…we'll come back later and see if anything has changed." Astrid guided Stormfly back, unaware that drawing nearer were Berserker ships set on invading Berk.

* * *

Snotlout felt guilty wearing Berserker armor. Looking out over the side of the ship he could just picture the reaction of those he had grown up with and how the village would see this treasonous act. Stoik would not hesitate in kicking him out, and his father, well suffice to say he would disown him.

"Why the long face Snotlout?" Dagur joined him as he stared at the water as well. "You feeling bad about the coming invasion?"

"That is my home, my family and friends live there, how would you feel if you did this to-?"

"Yeah, kind of already did that with my own father. He just wasn't fit to rule…so I took measures into my own hand. You see Snotlout, when you have power…you don't need family. I see the world as mine to do with as I see fit…pretty soon Berk will see things my way." He smiled and placed his back to the side.

"Berk will see this coming a mile away," Snotlout said, his chest heavy with the notion his long absence would be seen as an omen.

"Fat chance of that…I mean…there is no dragon in sight. Face it Snotlout…Berk is mine for the taking. If you want now you can try and warn them…though hmm, will I go for Stoik or the Dragons?"

Snotlout grinded his teeth not sure which to go after; did he warn Stoik and forsake the dragons, or go after the dragons and hope the leader of Berk was already well prepared. It was a situation someone like him shouldn't have been in…but was. The nearer they drew to Berk his heart hammered and his legs felt like rubber.

"Remember men…kill all the dragons except the Nightfury, I have plans for him. If you should find Stoik apprehend him and take him to the Great Hall, I feel like looking over that contract he had me sign, without ink."

The Berserkers cheered as they prepared to invade. Snotlout joined them looking at all avenues of escape presented to him. There was a strong urge to go see Astrid…yet her house was far away from the Academy and of Stoik's house. The island needed the chief…but the dragons were now a part of Berk and if someone invaded the Academy with no warming they'd be trapped. Swallowing a dry lump in his throat he gripped the hilt of his blade stilling the urge to turn around and finish off Dagur.

"The urge to kill is strong in you Snotlout…but I doubt you will waste your chance now. The Berserkers are just like the name, they will continue doing what they do even if I am dead. It almost brings a tear to my eye." He fake cried.

"Oh brother, can we just get on with this already?" Snotlout heard the wooden ramp crash down and the Berserkers let out a war cry as the ambled down. He joined them and took a breath and as he raced for the dragons he knew in his heart this was the right decision. He just hoped he didn't live to regret it.

* * *

"Gobber…have you seen Hiccup?' Stoik was just exiting his home and looking a tad worried. Ever since his son came back from hanging out with Astrid…he had been acting…less like himself.

"Well no Stoik, haven't seen him all day as a matter of act. You worried about him?" Gobber walked with his friend as they waved at the villagers.

"Every father worries about their son, it is just, I'm not good with these sort of things. When Hiccup first started dating Astrid I was happy for him, but, I also didn't know how to act, what exactly to say. When they were in trouble I felt my advice lacked…the right fortitude. Their break up shook him roughly and once again I had to say something, kind of an unsaid father son thing. I don't know Gobber…this is sort of what his mother would be good with-."

"Stoik go easy on yourself, remember you are a Viking and were raised a certain way by your own father. You remember your father's advice for when you first met her?" Gobber asked as they stopped before the Great Hall.

Stoik laughed lightly as he folded his arms over his chest. "Yes I do, by Thor's beard it is still in my mind. He told me when I saw her to compliment her ugliest feature first, so, I complimented her arms, I mean they were quite masculine for a lady. I got flattened in a few seconds, but, she took pity on me. Thank you Gobber…I needed that."

Gobber smiled then saw a villager running to them. "Seems like we got trouble."

"Stoik…it is the Berserkers…they've come back!" The villager was near frantic and raced past them having delivered the message.

"Gobber…get all available Vikings and head down to the beach. We need to delay them as long as we can. I will stay here and make sure everyone is protected." Stoik couldn't believe they had been taken by surprise, he thought the dragons would've alerted them.

"You be careful Stoik…I don't think Dagur is too happy with you. Plus, he has it out for Hiccup." Gobber rallied some Vikings and with a few weapons in arm they raced for the beach.

Stoik began to instruct people to stay indoors and any dragons around he made sure they stayed nearby, just to add a little fire power if needed. His gaze went to the sky hoping his son was safe.

"Stoik…alone and unprotected, what a pleasant image." Dagur laughed as he stood a few feet from him, his sword already drawn out.

"Dagur…what is the meaning behind this? You signed the treaty…you were not to invade Berk or hurt its people-."

"Yeah, about that, I'd like to see the document to see what it was I actually did or didn't sign. The Great Hall is just there, and I know you're a busy man so I will make this quick. I mean we could drag this out, but, you know I have you beat in army." He nodded his head to the roof as several archers had taken positions.

"And what of the men you have set up on the beach?" Stoik asked his deep set eyes fixated on his situation.

"They will go down fighting, such is the nature of the Berserkers, they don't care how they go down…long as it is swinging. You should be concerned about yourself…oh and those dragons you have around the village, they aren't the ones you hold dear to you. Shall we take a trip to the Academy…for old time's sake?" Dagur smiled mischievously.

Stoik glared at Dagur and knew he had him beat. If he led him to the Academy his son could be there…and that was the person Dagur was after the most. They had beaten him last time by fooling him into believing they still fought dragons, but this time, the stakes were just too darn high.

"I am waiting…and just so you know…no funny business this time." Nodding his head the archers lowered their weapons and holding his sword closer to Stoik he felt emboldened by the situation at hand.

"Do not think you have won this Dagur…not by a long shot. If your father still ran the show…you'd be still trailing him with that sour look on your face." He began moving to the Great Hall.

"Yes, those were the days weren't they, stop living in the past Stoik! I will take Berk and change it in my own image. The times of Stoik the Vast are over." He laughed.

**Authors note: **Dagur has won the battle, though the war has only just begun. Snotlout and the dragon riders still have a chance to turn things around. And where is Hiccup? See you next in part two soon to be put up.


	8. Chapter 8 Invasion of Berk Part two

CH.8: Invasion of Berk Part two

Snotlout made haste to the Dragon Academy. He knew he had only one shot at this, if he failed or stopped for anything the island would be lost. Huffing across the distance he was nearly there until his feet fell out from under him. "Oomph…what just happened?"

"Looks like you still have your cell legs," a smug voice said from behind him.

"Wait…I know that voice…Amy?" He got up and saw the red head standing there in her Berserker outfit, her hand placed on her hip and in the other was a sword.

"I'm touched you remembered. Look Snotlout, my time imprisoned got me thinking…sorry lost my train of thought, I should just kill you now." She raced at him ready to dive the sword into him but his two legs caught her midsection sending her over him and onto her face.

"Fat chance, has anyone ever told you your attention span is no longer then Tuffnut? You two should meet, you guys have the same destructive tendencies." He pulled out his sword then noticed his was broken.

"Do you honestly believe Dagur would give you a sharpened weapon? He is crude…but efficient when it comes to his enemies becoming his allies. You don't get to where he is without tactics. Now what are you going to do?" She taunted him as she tossed her weapon from one hand to the other.

"I don't have time for this…if I don't stop your insane half-brother…Berk is finished. I know you don't care, but, what I said in the cell…I meant it. Astrid lives here, my family and friends live here, they all are important to me, well mostly Astrid, you get my point." He circled her readying his next counter.

"I'll make sure to give your dying regards to her," she said. Swinging at him again she watched him dodge the attacks and then with a well placed kick caught him in the abdomen sending him flat onto his back. Bringing the blade down at his throat she wore a wicked smile.

"You really need a boyfriend…or at least open yourself up to someone," he said scooting back. The blade was close to his throat and if he died here Berk would be lost.

"Will you quit it with my love life already? I don't need anybody; I've always looked out for myself, me, so stop talking!" She brought her blade over her head when her blade wouldn't move. "Huh…why won't it budge-?"

"A female Berserker…this is new." Astrid grinned as she pulled her back. "Aren't you a little…prettied up to be part of this rag tag group of sloth?"

"Looks can be deceiving!" She let go of the sword and aimed a few punches at her.

Astrid managed to dodge the first one but the second caught her in the jaw and sent the sword free of her grip. "Ugh…you definitely don't move like them…"

"I prefer speed over strength any day," she told her as she caught the sword and went to slice at her horizontally.

"I can see that!" Astrid dropped in time to see strands of her hair sail down. "You are so going to pay for that!"

"Unfortunately I left all my change at home, mind a rain check?" She grinned and back springed as Astrid swept at her feet.

"You keep this up and I'll take care of that boyfriend of yours!" Astrid charged at her and knocked her to the ground.

"He's not my boyfriend…he is too hung up on this Astrid chick and all." She head butted the blond and used the follow up to grip her throat.

"Hey…my name is Astrid," she managed as her windpipe was closing. She was really strong, so much for the speed. Reaching for her throat she tried to get in a good squeeze…but her air was running out.

"And I really hate to do this, seeing two girls go at it, but enough is enough!" Snotlout swung his helmet into Amy's head and watched her fall off Astrid.

"Wait…no…you're dead…" Astrid shook her head not believing what she was seeing. This had to be some cruel trick or something. Odin was not playing fair it would seem.

"It is me Astrid, Snotlout, your brave Viking boyfriend." He held out his hand to her and helped her to her feet. "I know it looks bad, actually worse then it seems, but I had no other option. Dagur intends to take Berk…and by my actions here Hiccup's father maybe in dire trouble-."

Astrid glared at him and remembered having these feelings for Hiccup once. What did she do…oh right. "Snotlout…welcome home." She punched him in the stomach.

"Oof…I guess I deserved that," he groaned.

"Hmm, that isn't right, maybe this is it." She placed her hands on his cheeks and then kissed him on the lips. Melting into him she felt all her feelings flood out and her body became warm.

Snotlout was still recovering from the gut check when she kissed him. It took a bit for him to recover, but when he did he wrapped his strong arms around her holding onto her tight. Happiness swelled inside him and as he pulled back he saw her face covered in a mad blush. "Hey…your blushing-."

"Yeah…girls do that when they like someone. Now…what is the plan, you do have one right?' She asked.

"Assemble the riders and take the fight to Dagur. He will likely have Hiccup's father in the Great Hall. By the way…where is Hiccup?' Snotlout let go of Astrid as he raced for the Academy.

"He's been searching for you," she told him, "ever since your funeral he has been working on a hunch you weren't gone."

"Wow…I never would've expected that from him…" Snotlout was slightly taken aback by this, after all, the two never really got along that well.

"Yeah, well, turns out Hiccup cares more than you think." Astrid ran into the Academy to find Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs already there. "Good your all here…look…Berk is under invasion by the Berserkers."

All three of them felt their jaws drop open. None of them could move as they had just seen a ghost, or one that looked oddly alive for one.

"Is it me or is Snotlout looking like a Berserker?" Fishlegs noted.

"He must've come back as a Berserker cause he acts like one," Tuffnut pointed out.

"When I die I want to come back as one too…though much more awesomer…" Ruffnut grinned.

"Guys it's me…I'm not dead, just a little drowned is all. Look we need to move out soon as possible, if Dagur gets his way Berk will be his…along with our dragons. Hey…where is Hookfang?" He just noticed his dragon not there.

"Hookfang…I forgot!" She raced over and undid the lock of the cage. "Hookfang was wasting his energy in searching for you…so Stoik had him put in here for safe keeping."

"My boy is in a cage? Ooh I will have some choice words for Stoik later…when I save the island. For now…Hookfang I'm alive!" The cage opened and Hookfang charged forward knocking him down, his body flamed up and his mouth open.

"Hookfang it is Snotlout, your best friend, look closely." Astrid advised. She could understand his reaction; still, time was of the essence.

Hookfang sniffed at him then reached down and picked him up in his mouth. Shaking him about he then set him down and huffed.

"Yeah I know…we can talk about this another time though. Right now we have to save Berk. Now let us show those Berserkers who is boss!" Climbing on he led the charge out of there, something Hiccup usually did, but he wasn't there right now.

* * *

Gobber and the Vikings were caught up in an epic beach battle. They were highly outnumbered but Vikings were stubborn, so they never thought once of backing down. Banging heads together Gobber held his own, spinning his weight about on his one good leg he showed them how real Vikings fought, not with their head…but with their hearts.

"I wish Stoik were here…then it would be like old times." Gobber grinned as he swung his hand with a mallet and whacked down a recovering Berserker.

"How about a Hiccup instead?" Dropping from the sky Hiccup came brandishing his shield and knocking a Berserker onto his butt.

"Well, old times is a stretch, so let us stick with the present. Where you been Hiccup?" Gobber fought back to back with him and noted how Toothless was keeping the Berserkers from retreating.

"I had some things to figure out…while also looking for Snotlout. I realize there is no getting over Astrid. However I owe it to her to accept her decision, move on with my life. I've decided to take things slow with Heather, so-."

"You wish for her to be happy and for you to be in full support of whoever she ends up with. That is very mature of you Hiccup…not sure your father would've came up with that, possibly close though." Gobber caught a Berserker's weapon and hitting him in the gut he finished it with an uppercut sending him onto the body of his downed friend.

"Yeah…about that, I know my dad means well, but, some of these problems I have to work out on my own. I know it isn't easy, for him, to see me in pain…but that is all part of growing up is it not?"

"Look Hiccup…he is still your father, and yes his advice at times seems old, but you got to let him try. Fathers are there to look out for ya…once you move on with your life how often do you see yourself visiting him?" Gobber ducked and watched as Hiccup shield bashed the Berseker.

"Point taken. Ok…so I will let my dad give me advice, does it mean I have to follow it to a T though?" Hiccup used the spring loaded grappler to bring in a Berseker and Gobber punched his lights out.

"Well, I am sure you can throw your own Hiccupy thing to it. There…I think that was the last of them." Gobber looked around seeing there were minor injuries to the Vikings.

"Great…that just leaves Dagur." Hiccup then realized something. Slapping his head he raced to Toothless.

"Hiccup…where are you going now?" Gobber walked over and saw the panic setting in. "Oh, well I am coming too…everyone here secure the Berserkers."

"Gobber…my dad…is he-?" Hiccup felt Gobber climb behind him and his silence said everything. If Dagur wasn't here and his dad wasn't here…that could only mean the worse. With Toothless taking to the sky he leaned forward ready for the final assault.

**Authors note: **Yes I know many of you aren't fans of this pairing, but, there isn't just one set pairing. In Twilight people still ship Jacob and Bella, while there are those who prefer Bella and Edward. As a writer you tend to see the many avenues there are regarding shippings, this site is prime example of that. For those still reading I appreciate you hanging around, for all the negative guest reviews I've been handed, well, even before jumping into chapter one the title alone should've been an indicator or the synopsis promising rough waters ahead. Just clearing the air here as we near the finale. Anyway hope to see you there.


	9. Chapter 9 Invasion of Berk finale

CH.9: Invasion of Berk finale

Dagur had Stoik holed up in the Great Hall, his eyes steel like never letting him out of his sight. "What is taking so long Stoik? It shouldn't take this long to find one crummy parchment of paper!"

"It is a lot harder then you think, we Vikings aren't that organized when it comes to important documents." Hopefully he was doing a good job stalling, can't say it was his preferred job in a fight, nonetheless he kept it up so Gobber could get to him or the kids could rally the dragons.

"This better not be a stalling tactic…I hate those." He paced about as he ran his finger along the blade of his weapon. His patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Ah ha…is this it?" He held up a parchment and watched as Dagur practically ran over his own guy to get there.

"Let me see…no…I would remember a parchment about cabbage! Keep looking…the safety of your village lies on that document." Dagur threw the parchment down and went back to his position against the wall.

"Hmm…guess you aren't a fan of cabbage then." He shrugged continuing his search. There weren't that many documents kept in the Great Hall, truth be told, he wasn't even sure the treaty was in here at all. Perhaps it was a good thing he told Gobber to hide it well in case Dagur returned.

"When Hiccup comes to rescue you…I will kill him in front of you and take his Nightfury as my own. As for you…well…maybe I will take you to a place without friendly dragons, see how you fare then." He let out a laugh and then stopped as heard the walls shake. "What was that?"

"I don't know why don't you go and see." Stoik said. It was about time the dragons had arrived, otherwise he would have to stall with a song, and his voice was not that…in tune.

"Fine…it is a waste of time talking to you anyway." Dagur opened the door and then just stood there. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Hello Dagur…how is it hanging?" Hiccup hung upside down his saddle as he looked at Dagur.

"Just stay perfectly still…and I will tell you." Dagur pulled out his sword and as he went to chop his head off he watched as Hiccup's shield pulled his sword out of his hands. "Hey…give that back-."

"What, you mean this, sorry but Toothless needs something to clean his teeth with. I will give it back soon as he is done." Hiccup patted Toothless's head and as he righted himself the two swung away and flew up.

"Hiccup!" Dagur yelled at the top of his lungs. Racing down the steps he then saw Gobber in his weapons hut. "Gobber…if you value your life you will give me a weapon now!"

"A weapon huh, I think I got just what you need." Gobber disappeared and as he returned he held out a dagger.

"What is this…how do you expect me to use this against a dragon?" He threw the knife and it lodged itself just a few centimeters over Gobber's head.

"Well…if anything else it sticks," Gobber examined the dagger.

"Ugh…never mind this, I have my archers to do my bidding." Dagur left the hut and looked to the roof. "Ok archers…aim for the Nightfury-."

"Thanks for giving me that chance to escape Dagur!" Snotlout flew in low and unleashed the full might of his dragon's fire. Scattering the archers off the roof he leaped from his dragon's back landing in a crouch down below.

"Snotlout…you chose dragons over the Chief of Berk, huh, not what I would've chosen. Still here you are…what now?" Dagur kept his arms at his side as he began to walk in a circle.

"Isn't it obvious…I kick your butt." Snotlout punched his fist into his open palm and followed the circular path.

"Snotlout is alive…I knew it! Wait why is he wearing Berserker armor?" Hiccup sat atop Toothless watching and felt like he was out of the loop.

"Wow…guess he is taking the news that Snotlout and Astrid are dating pretty darn well," Tuffnut whispered, well, sort of.

"Wait…Astrid and Snotlout are dating?' Hiccup halted Toothless as he looked over at them.

"Um…I don't think that was soft enough," Fishlegs noted.

"Oh, hmm, sorry Hiccup. Man that guy needs a girlfriend if he is going to eavesdrop-."

"Once again I am still here Tuffnut," Hiccup sighed as he looked down at Snotlout and Dagur. "Astrid…when were you going to tell me?"

"When I had time Hiccup, it wasn't like you were around any for me to tell you. Look, this is good, we're moving on, just be happy for me Hiccup." Astrid saw some archers and using Stormfly's attack she scattered them.

"Your right…it is just…never mind. I am happy for you Astrid, you deserve to be happy." Hiccup wore a brave smile and looking down saw the two clash.

"You have no chance of beating me…I am…Dagur!' He brought his knee up to into him then brought his fists down on top of him.

Snotlout went down but he but he pulled Dagur's legs out from under him and drove his elbow into him. "Ha, so much for not beating you."

"How is it that you are more frustrating than Hiccup?" He got to his feet and swung his fist at him.

"He grows on you…eventually," Astrid teased.

"Wait…are you two…oh this is good." Dagur looked at Snotlout and then was sent onto his back as he felt his face explode in pain.

"You should be paying more attention to me then Viking weekly up there." He flexed his fist a bit then caught a weapon Gobber threw to him. Looking at Dagur though he waved at Gobber for another weapon.

"Are you daft…now why on Thor's hammer would I give you another weapon?" Gobber didn't understand and felt a Viking was good with just one weapon in hand.

"Trust me Gobber…this will end the conflict." Catching the weapon he held it out to Dagur amidst the moans and groans of his friends. Still, as Stoik came out he held up a hand.

"Let the boy handle it his way," Stoik noted. "Dagur, I hope you appreciate the situation."

"Giving me a sword, oh yes, I appreciate it…how stupid you Vikings are!" He spun his sword and grinned wickedly.

"Let us make this interesting…if I win you leave Berk never to set soil on it again. If you win…well…you get Hiccup's Nightfury and the deed to Berk."

"Oh boy," Hiccup shook his head, "dad if you feel like intervening-."

"I will allow it, I trust Snotlout's instincts, well…the newly alive one that is. Not really a fan of the old Snotlout, no offense." He laughed lightly.

"Why is it when people say no offense…they just end up hurting ya? Well Dagur, what say you?' Snotlout shook off the hurt as he held out his sword.

"I say…how would you like your remains, burnt to a crisp or sunken in the ocean…again?" Dagur raced at him and swung at his head.

Snotlout brought his sword up from a downed position blocking. Holding it he locked eyes with his foe then kicked him to dislodge. "Pass on the ocean, hmm, now about the burnt to a crisp-."

"Focus Snotlout…I lost you once…not willing to go through that again." Astrid yelled down at him.

"I'll have to get back to you on that." The two again parried their blades, each one not backing down. The clang of steel echoed in the village and as some archers took position barf and belch cleared them from the roof.

"Nice one," Ruffnut slapped her brother and watched as he hung upside down.

"That hurt…but the blood flow to the head is worse…alright." Tuffnut cheered.

"I won't lose…not when I am so close to victory!" Dagur was growing tired and he knew it. He needed to end this fast…or it was all over…then his plans for Berk would be pushed back…further back then he liked.

"Close…ha…watch this." Snotlout moved in and as he dodged the attack he swung his sword and then Dagur's blade broke.

"You broke my blade…what gives?" Dagur looked around for help, panic set in his eyes. Why did this feel…familiar?

"A deal is a deal…now sign." Stoik approached and held out the parchment. "And this time your word doesn't count."

"Fine…but mark my words…if you ever sail out in the open…I will be there." He signed the darned parchment, not liking this one bit. Finding Amy as she had recovered and watched the fight the two set out with the remaining Berserkers.

"I'd say that went well…though why did his sword break?" Hiccup noted.

"I might've tossed him a blade not folded enough times, quite frail under intense battle. Snotlout had a strong blade and I think he realized this by the weight of the sword I tossed him for Dagur." Gobber explained.

"Yeah, turns out Amy explained to me that I was given a faulty blade by Dagur cause he knew I'd try and kill him. So, making Dagur think he would win and then get ahead of himself…victory. Snotlout Snotlout oy oy oy!" He ran around pumping his fist.

Everyone started to laugh and Berk was once again safe. However there were still loose ends to tie before all could be said and done.

**Authors note: **I am glad to see the support from the reviews, it really means a lot. As we turn the page on this story it all comes to what I hope is a fitting conclusion. Been a long road since I first started out on shaky grounds moving to that pinnacle moment of a pairing not many support. Yeah, good times, hope to see you as I wrap this up.


	10. Chapter 10 A hearts fond remembrance

CH.10: A hearts fond remembrance

The victory over the Berserkers was a huge win for Berk. Not only had they seen the last of Dagur for a while but they also stood united against the Tyranny of a foe much stronger then they were. As the days passed Snotlout and Astrid grew closer and they even got to stand each other on a daily basis, instead of just on an occasional basis. Snotlout had came up with a term for them 'Snotstrid' though Astrid felt it needed her name first.

Hiccup watched the two from afar remembering the simpler times when the world didn't seem so flip sided as it was. It pained his heart to see Astrid so happy, the wind in her face and the new guy riding right beside her. He had so many qualms with Snotlout and yet he didn't hate the guy anymore, now he was a reliable Viking and rider there in a pinch to help those in need. Toothless nudged at him and he ran his hand along his head.

"I know bud…but she is with Snotlout now, she is truly and without a doubt happy. Who am I to ruin that? I had my chance with her and one mistake ended it. Life sometimes doesn't go the way you expect, so, you improvise and come up with a new ending."

Toothless sat down watching as Hookfang and Stormfly took their riders high up into the clouds. He knew it should've been his rider and Astrid, but, for whatever it was worth he'd always be there for him, that much would never change.

"Hey Hiccup," Heather walked down joining her favorite Viking. "So, the Berserkers are gone, nice job."

"Well it was more Snotlout then me this time," Hiccup shrugged, "I kind of was out of the picture for most of this one. I suppose you'll want to see him and all-."

"Yeah…I think I've destroyed enough relationships that way, thank you very much. I think I will stand on the sidelines on this one, if you don't mind." She wore a soft smile as she inched her hand out playing it along his.

"Well…I had a part in that too…if you remember. I shouldn't have pulled you…uh…what are you doing?" Hiccup looked down at her hand and his.

"What…you got a thing against holding hands now?" She raised a playful brow.

"No, it is just…I mean it is still too soon…" Hiccup didn't want to hurt her feelings but in all honesty he didn't know when he'd be ready for that again. Holding hands, especially in Berk said a lot about a couple.

"Hiccup…everyone has moved on, you should too. Astrid is happy now…do you really want to continue holding out for someone who isn't looking back?" Heather knew this was harsh but someone had to set this kid straight.

"And who do you propose I do this with…you?" While he had been open to it in his time alone, he also realized a part of him still held out for him and Astrid. Was it selfish of him to want her when she didn't want him?

"With that attitude of yours…probably not; look at it like this, eventually your heart is going to throw you signs, when they come and if they beat for me…don't deny it. I won't be waiting forever." She reached for his hand again and slid her fingers through his.

"You won't give up…will you?" Hiccup cracked a smile and looked down at their joined hands.

"Someone told me Vikings are stubborn, if so, I am in it for the long haul. No matter how long it takes Hiccup…I will be here for you." She gave his hand a squeeze and looking up she watched as Stormfly and Hookfang descended.

Hiccup looked at her and felt the sun pour over her. Perhaps there was hope yet, for them two, though for now he liked the prospect of what holding hands could lead to. He may have lost the love of his life, but, he still stood in the new day, still Hiccup of Berk…and he liked that.

* * *

"So Astrid…think we can set down for a bit?' It was fun flying with dragons, and it was getting better with Hookfang since being reunited, but now he just wanted to be on the ground.

"Sure, how about over there?" She indicated a small part on the beach below.

"Looks good, race ya there." Snotlout pushed Hookfang into a steep dive and felt the air currents push against him. He simply enjoyed this feeling…the feeling of being alive. There was just something promising about flying with one's girlfriend.

"Ha, with a dive like that you will be eating sand." Astrid smirked at him as she kept her dragon at level with his but in far more of a position to coast along the sand just barely touching.

"Hookfang and I are a team now, much more then before, we'll show you." Seeing the ground fast approaching he pulled up at the last second and they made it to the spot just a little before Stormfly.

"Wow…you beat me. Looks like Hiccup's lessons are finally sinking in." Astrid swung out of her saddle and landed in a crouch.

"Who says they never were? I'll have you know I purposely blocked half of what he taught…didn't think any of it would be useful and all." He jumped down and lost his balance falling face first into the sand.

"I guess dismounting from a dragon was one of them," Astrid laughed and went to help him up. Standing up she stared into his eyes and liked what she saw.

"Ha ha…very funny, still, you got to admit if it weren't for him…we'd never be here." He rubbed her arms as he stared into her pool of blue eyes.

"Hiccup is a sweet guy, and yeah he made one minor mistake, but a part of me will always hold him close to my heart. Hiccup is the reason we have the Dragon Academy, why Berk is thriving under the unity of Viking and Dragons instead of waging war against them. The guy risks his life and here you are talking of how his mistake brought us together. Do you think for a second we could've-."

"No Astrid I don't." Snotlout pulled away as he walked to the waters edge. He kicked at the water and heaved a sigh. "I was a jerk to everyone…and all I did was flirt with you under constant rejection and roll of eyes. I never had a shot with you…and without the proper push to get a foothold in risking it all…I'd still treat Hookfang like dirt and see Hiccup as a nuisance rather then as a…half decent guy."

Astrid stood next to him and slid her hand into his. "Ok, so all of that is true, so what? Can't you see past the entire negative? If you had tried to be half decent as a guy Hiccup is, worked on your attitude and let me pursue you…maybe you would've had me earlier, but that is still a maybe."

Snotlout let out a breath and knew Astrid was right. Squeezing her hand in his he turned to her and locked eyes with her. "Alright, I make a solemn vow here and now…I won't cheat on you so help me Thor above, for if I cheat let him strike me down for all I am…for I could not live a minute knowing you were hurt by my actions."

"Aww, you'd get killed by Thor for me…I am holding you to that." She snuck her hands around his neck and stared intently into his eyes. Leaning in she kissed him and held him tight to her.

Snotlout returned the kiss with just as much conviction and love. The two stood there for a while knowing they had found their significant other, and all it took was a little misfortune and heartbreak. Such was the way of Vikings apparently, nothing was ever easy.

* * *

Dagur threw a crew member over the edge of the ship as they sailed away from Berk. His anger knew no equal and the fact that he was beaten by Snotlout of all people, well, it hurt.

"Calm down brother…you will get your revenge soon enough." Amy ran her finger along her blade testing its sharpness.

"Oh…and is there something you've been keeping from me?" He turned on her but found her blade with her blood aimed right at his throat.

"The invasion wasn't a complete loss…while you were licking your wounds I doubled back to take us some…hostages." She nodded her head to the back and two people sat there with bags over their faces.

"Ooh…who is it? Please tell me it is Hiccup and Snotlout, for getting rid of those two would cripple Berk to its knees!" He rubbed his hands in anxiousness.

Amy blinked a few and looked at the two. "Well…not exactly," she pulled the bags up revealing two people Dagur never thought he'd see. "And who are they?"

"See…this is what happens when we see who can slap the most without yelling," Tuffnut folded his arms.

"I was winning," Ruffnut huffed.

Dagur ran a hand over his face as he turned to Amy. "Now what?"

"Well…we hold them hostage and lure the ones you want out to sea. It is there you shall exact your vengeance." Amy smiled looking down at the two. Dagur began laughing and the twins realized they were in a heap of trouble.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors note: **Looks like Ruffnut and Tuffnut are in a little over their heads. Can they find a way to escape and take care of Dagur and Amy by themselves…or will they fail to having their friends walk right into Dagur and Amy's trap? Next story will be a continuation but will focus mainly on these four characters set in the same timeline, thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed this tale. Also It will be a bit before this tale is put up though I have another one lined up.

THE ADVENTURES OF ASTRID

TEENAGE SLAYER

COMING SOON


End file.
